


Sweet Dream are Made of Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia liked to dream </p><p>ONE SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream are Made of Choices

{ "The Wailing Woman." 

"I just have voices in my head." 

"Not all monsters, do monstrous things." }

______________________________________________________________________________________

The voices were getting louder, the only escape was sleep. Though, sometimes sleep wasn't enough. 

Dreams, dreams were the real freedom from the world. 

Not nightmares, but dreams. 

You could do things you normally could or would not do. 

Things happen when you do not expect or know of. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lydia couldn't understand why she kept having the same dream over, and over again. It started out loud and crazy, like a flashback of a party that never happened. Then it grew calm and peaceful, towards the end of the dream a beautiful woman appeared, she had beautiful bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes that showed sadness and grief. 

She would smile and whisper, "Another time my princess." and vanish before Lydia could utter a single word. 

Lydia wished the girl didn't leave so soon. 

______________________________________________________

 

Lydia laid her head on her pillow with a sigh, and closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her. 

 

IN LYDIAS DREAM 

{ She knew music was blaring, but she couldn't hear it. She knew everyone was dancing fast, though it was in slow motion. 

 

Lydia couldn't let the girl go this time. 

 

 

 

Not again


End file.
